


I Like Watching You From The Window

by mafkaast



Series: Voyeurism Kink [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Sexual Kink, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Watching, suggested - Freeform, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafkaast/pseuds/mafkaast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed night of searching for people that Harry could furiously masturbate to while watching them have sexual activities, he goes back to his apartment building, hearing the most beautiful sexual sounds coming from an apartment. Harry jerks himself off on those high-pitched whimpers, desperately wanting the see and get to know the boy. </p><p>Or basically the beginning of Harry's voyeurism kink, where he meets Louis and watches him fucking himself with a vibrator and they fall in love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Watching You From The Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel of the Voyeurism kink series, only written much later.  
> Enjoy!

It is a normal late evening in which Harry casually strolls through the neighbourhood, searching for one or more potential people to sneak up on, watch and furiously masturbate to. 

Harry’s voyeurism kink has grown rapidly over the last couple of years; his obsession reached his peak at his late puberty. His obsession grew and became a more important aspect of his daily life. His urges grew stronger by the minute: needing to do something, wanting to watch people. His mind became obsessed and fixated.

His obsession started at an early age. The first time he noticed he felt sexually aroused from watching was when he saw his parents having sex. The thing is (especially as a young child), the image should be frightening. Seeing your parents’ fuck each other should be cringeworthy, disgusting. It’s something a normal kid doesn’t ever want to see, experience. And yes, his first reaction was to look away in disgust and his second thought was to yell at his father for hurting mother (she made all these weird noises that Harry never heard before and didn’t understand). But those thoughts quickly faded and a certain curiosity took the upper hand. 

With a quickened heartbeat, mouth agape, he watched his parents in complete fascination. He felt his prick stiffen, getting a little bit excited as he watched the scene in front of him. Honestly, he was so young that he didn’t understand what was happening with him. All he knew is that he kept staring at the sight in front of him, prick getting bigger and fuller in a heartbeat until it throbbed and felt very uncomfortable to the extent of it being painful.

It took him a few more times watching others (over the span of a few years) and watching the film Animal Instincts to understand that seeing people having sexual intercourse or simply any sexual interaction, was something that made him sexually aroused. It was a sexual fantasy he had. 

It took him a few more years to finally build up the courage to look it up on the internet. Quickly realizing, far more people had the same kink as he had. 

It took him less than a month to sign up to a specific website that was created for people just like him. For people that derive sexual pleasure from watching other people. 

Partly to the website, his sexual fantasy became even more of an obsession. Even as a hormonal teenager, wanking himself (as he thought about watching people or as he looked at porn) was not liberating anymore, it wasn’t enough. He needed to watch it in real life, needed to watch people in real life. Whatever it was a couple, a girl or guy masturbating, an orgy or whatever else is possible, he wanted to see it in real life. 

And not like before where he (only a few times) completely coincidental saw other people having sex and where he was too afraid to masturbate; he simply looked in completely fascination for a while and afterwards jerked himself off in his room or whatever room was available. 

Thankfully he had his profile on the website where he could share his obsession with other men. They exchanged their stories and some people even gave a few very good tips to watch. It made him feel less ashamed and even more excited about his fantasy, about his sexual kink.

And before he knew it, it became a ritual in his life. A weekly or even daily occurrence. Sometimes he kept it small and easy as he watched his neighbour’s with his binoculars, other times he took the more dangerous route. The stuff varied from hiding in the bushes in the wood, laying in the sand behind people or sneaking a peek from above or under a toilet door. 

The more dangerous route was also the more exciting one. He loved to watch people; see their bodies move from a distance or hear them grunt. Almost as if he experienced it himself, felt it himself. Quietly giving himself a hand job, while looking at the beautiful, alluring sight in front of him. Part of the excitement was knowing that if someone would take a quick glance in his direction, he would get caught (he has been numerous time) with his pants down; wanking to the intimacy of other people.

With a careful eye, he watches the houses in the street he is walking on and it doesn’t take Harry long before he spots a couple. He sees a couple having sex in the kitchen, with the curtains wide open and the window slightly ajar. If he is careful, he can not only look at the couple but hear them too.

Walking in a casual tempo with his hands in his pockets, he walks closer to the house. At first he hits behind the bushes, but when he quickly looks around and sees nobody in sight, he moves closer to the kitchen window. 

The first thing Harry notices is that the couple is pretty rough and loud. As he takes a peek from the window he sees how the woman is slammed into the kitchen counter as her man (presumably) pounds into her. She screams out loud: “FILL ME UP!”

It sounds and looks so banal, so common and absolutely not arousing or even likeable for Harry.

Lately, now that he isn’t in his extremely hormonal teenager phase anymore, he is slightly pickier. Simply watching everyone he sees having sexual activities, is no longer a necessity. Quite frankly he even became opposed to it. 

Whenever he does watch and jerks himself off, he wants something or someone that make his toe curls. Something that makes him so excited, leaving tingling sensation all over his body, making his blood stream through his veins, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He wants something or someone that makes him so extremely excited and turned on that watching almost isn’t enough. 

Turning away from the window and walking back up to the streets, he keeps his casual demeanor; as if nothing has happened. Walking further into the neighbourhood, he hopes to spot someone that could thrill and excite him.

Harry often takes the bus around London to different areas to search through streets and the houses where he could take a peek inside and sneakily watch people. And it might surprise you how often it occurs, how often people have left their curtains open: almost like they wanted to get caught, like they wanted someone to see them ‘get it on’. How is it wrong of Harry to watch when people make it so immensely easy for him? Practically throwing themselves in his sight!

If people have sex where people (still in public areas) can watch, where simply anyone could take a peek, Harry feels it isn’t his fault that he looks. They make it easy for him and he thanks God every day for it.

A few blocks further he almost regrets his decision of giving up on the filthy couple. He hasn’t seen or heard anything out of the ordinary and quite frankly starts to believe that this is not his night.

Besides watching from the windows of people’s houses, he also searches at other public places. You might be amazed with the places he has caught people having sexual interaction: from public toilets at the McDonalds to in the middle of the woods and even at cemeteries’. 

It has only occurred once that Harry went to a cemetery, because he didn’t like it. He felt grossed out and horrified that people had sex on other people’s graves. Also, all he could think about as he stroked himself to hardness while watching the couple was his dead grandma: looking back at him from heaven with a disappointed look and a corrective finger. It made his dick go soft in a heartbeat and he quickly moved away from his place behind a tree. Never again.

Besides public places, he once in a while goes to sex clubs where he pretends that he wants to find somebody to fuck, when in reality all he does is watch. At a few occasions he’s been kicked out, discharged from the club. As they pushed him out, they called him a ‘weirdo’ and a ‘sicko’. Sometimes he was bothered by name-calling, because he does feel like a weirdo himself at times, but he is so glad he has his friends on the web: people that understand him and his sexual fantasy. 

As he takes the bus back to his apartment, he knows bloody well that this wasn’t his night and it makes him feel very frustrated. Not sexually frustrated, but frustrated with himself and the fact that he started to get higher standards. That he wants something, someone that is highly unlikely. 

When his obsession started he liked watching everything (okay there might have been some exceptions to that rule… but still a lot) but lately all he can think about is cute, handsome guys. 

He knew he was gay since a fairly early age. Harry might like to look at girls getting it on, getting their self completely soaked as they play with their own nipples but he never wanted or felt the need to have sexual interaction with them. His sexual fantasy, his obsession is beyond the person that he is watching. It’s the fact that he can watch them, sneakily without them knowing, knowing he is doing something unethical, something wrong. And knowing that he could be caught at any moment adds fuel to the fire, makes it even more arousing.

But as far as falling in love, wanting to be with a person and feeling attracted to a person, it almost always comes down to a guy. He wants to have sexual contact (not from a distance) with a guy. Besides his sexual kink, he also really enjoys and wants to have sex and intimacy with another person. 

Harry has had a few boyfriends, but the relationships never lasted long. The boys never gave him the thrill and excitement he was looking for that his sexual fantasy did give him. His boyfriends never wanted to try something new. They weren’t exciting, they didn’t challenge Harry.

The thing is, sexually he is completely satisfied (except right at this moment after his failed night) but emotionally he isn’t. He wants someone; someone to love, someone to take care of, someone who excites him, make him want to take on the journey of life together. Someone that simply makes him wants to live: makes him want to be a better person. 

Just because he has a weird (in other people’s minds) sexual fantasy, doesn’t mean that Harry doesn’t want everything the average person wants: a family, someone to love.

Thinking about these things make him feel even more frustrated. He doesn’t have or haven’t had a boyfriend in months or at least someone to be intimate with (he doesn’t count the quite frequent platonic hugs of his mum and sister). Above his unsuccessful night, it makes him feel even more like a loser.

Taking the stairs instead of the lift, simply so that he can stomp up the stairs (with his hands bald into a fist) to take out his aggression. 

He stomps until he reaches the third floor. Ready to walk to the end of the hall to his apartment, a single sound makes Harry stop dead in his tracks. 

It was just a simple, soft whimper, but Harry’s ears are very well trained. He has hyper focus, like a sexual predator, when it comes to knowing when it’s a groan from hitting a knee at the table or letting out a weep while watching a television show too intently or when it is indeed sexual. This soft whimper was obviously sexual; a high-pitched whimper that probably belonged to a boy. 

He moves closer to the apartment where the sound came from, now hearing even more moans and little grunts. In addition to the moans, he also hears a soft ring, a soft buzz. And at the moment it clicks; a certain image comes in mind: the image of a young, horny boy, getting himself off on a vibrator. 

Beautiful moans and whimpers escape his lips as he feels his orgasm building up, hitting his prostate with a soft buzz as he pushes the vibrator inside.

Harry presses his right ear on the door, listening intently, already feeling the arousal built up in his own pit. Quickly grasping his own cock through his jeans, he listens to the sounds coming from behind the door. 

His imagination goes wild as he gives his dick more pressure, stroking himself through his jeans. He envisions a rather young boy with a beautiful bum and a lovely pink-shaven arsehole, stretching his hole further and further. 

Taking his cock out, Harry strokes his penis with long, steady movements and gets hard within seconds thanks to the beautiful sounds coming out of the boy’s mouth.

However, Harry wishes he could do more, specifically: watch the boy. Wanting to know how he looks, wanting to see how the vibrator stretches around his rim. He wants to see how the boy teases himself to build up his orgasm, how he plays with his cute nipples and bites his lips hungrily.

Realizing that he can’t watch the boy, he tries to focus on the sounds and his own imagination, continuing to jerk himself off, in a slight hurry.

And simply from the high-pitched sounds and cries coming out of the boys’ mouth and the image in his mind, as his warm ear is still pressed against the door, Harry shoots his load and comes harshly and satisfied. He lets out a very soft groan from the deepest of his throat.

Catching his breath, he looks at himself and the mess he made. Thinking, in amazement: did I seriously just came from the sounds made by of one of my neighbours?

\-----

The next day, instead of doing his groceries like he usually does on Thursdays, Harry keeps wandering around the apartment building, mainly on his own floor. Waiting like a weirdo; waiting for the boy (with the most amazing high-pitched whimpers) to come out of his apartment so that Harry can meet him properly. 

He hasn’t quite thought his plan through, but Harry knows he can be charming when he wants to be. Simply smiling at people and asking them how they are usually does the trick. He might sound conceited, but honestly he is only nice to people and they automatically assume he is flirting when he obviously isn’t! Being friendly certainly doesn’t count as flirting for Harry, he barely flirts. Besides, if he really does flirt, it’s definitely not subtle. It’s out there and on the edge of inappropriate. Just the way he likes it: naughty but nice.

After waiting for hours he finally gives up. He feels like he shouldn’t waste any more time (although he sometimes wanders around for hours at night even when he knows he has to be up at 7 to work to watch someone) and instead goes to the store to get his groceries as he normally does.

-

Carrying two large shopping bags full with vegetables, fruits and other essentials, Harry walks up to the apartment building. 

As he stands in front of the main entrance, he takes both bags in one hand while with the other hand he tries to grab his keys out of his jeans pocket. Barely holding the bags properly in his hand, he fidgets with the key as he tries to put it in the lock. Failing the first time he hears someone saying: “stop!”

“I’ll help you with that,” a polite, smooth voice says. 

“Thank you,” Harry replies and finally turns his head to look at the boy who is opening the door for him with his own key and holds the door open for Harry to enter.

The boy is beautiful. Simply stunning. Blues eyes popping, as well as his hollow cheeks and sharp facial features.

Harry does an once-over (still carrying his bags although they suddenly don’t feel as heavy anymore) and appreciates the view; a lot. 

“Thank you again. It’s always such troubles opening the door and holding so many bags.”

The beautiful boy nods understandingly. “Can I tell you my secret?” he says in a whispered tone, eyes beaming mischievously like a little kid as if he is ready to tell his darkest secret. “I usually use a trolley.”

“Seriously?” Harry laughs genuinely. “A grandma trolley?” 

“Hey!” the boy shouts, almost sounding offended, before he smirks and says: “it’s not only for grandma’s, it’s for people with brains who simply don’t want to carry so much weight or want to have trouble opening the door.”

“Aha I see,” Harry responds with a soft smile. “But that way beautiful boys won’t come up and offer to help you.”

Louis’ smirks once more, corner of his mouth slightly turning up, looking at Harry in eager anticipation. “Yeah, maybe so.” 

“Yes absolutely,” Harry nods, obviously staring at Louis. 

“What did you buy?” 

“Oh just some groceries. I bought some zucchini and other vegetables, going to make veggie lasagna with a lot of cheese.”

Louis seems to approve. “Hmmm,” he moans in delight.

Harry drops his bags, freezing. He recognizes that sound. He knows that sound; have listened to that beautiful moan not even a day ago and has jerked off to that wonderful sound. 

“Are you okay?” the boy questions, cocking his eyebrow.

Harry looks up at him with wide-blown eyes, for a quick moment losing his casual, somewhat flirty demeanor. 

“Yeah, yeah sorry. You distracted me with that sound.”

“Oh,” Louis responds, seemingly shocked, mouth in an o-form, looking rather innocent even though the thoughts that come to Harry’s mind are anything but innocent. 

“You could join me for dinner?” Harry offers. “I always make too much anyway.”

Louis moans again. Fuck. “Hmm,” I would absolutely love that. If you are as good at cooking as you are with getting guys over in your place within… what? 5 minutes, I’m sure the lasagna will be absolutely delightful.”

Harry chuckles. This boy is blunt, so blunt and so appealing. “It will be even better. You couldn’t stop those lovely sounds coming out of your mouth when you taste my lasagna.”

A very faint blush appears on Louis’ face but his attitude is just a blasé, flirty and bold as Harry’s. 

“When do you want me to come?” Louis’ asks innocently as he flutters his long, thick eyelashes seductively, sly-smile on his face. 

Harry stares at him in amazement, already feeling so infatuated with this amazing boy. “You can come whenever you please, my apartment number is 3016.”

“No shit! Mine is 3012.”

“No way!” Harry responds, sounding equally excited, pretending like this is news to him. 

“Well I guess you’ll see me come…” he waits a moment before finishing his sentence: “whenever I feel hungry.”

“I guess I’ll do,” Harry grins. 

“I’ll see you… ?”

“Harry,” Harry replies, reaching his hand out to shake the boy’s dainty hand. “And what is your name beautiful?”

“It’s Louis, but I prefer you call me beautiful,” he teases.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon beautiful!”

\-----

“Hmmm,” Louis moans loudly, looking completely satisfied as he takes another bite. 

Ever since he took the first bite of the veggie lasagna, Harry has heard him make the most delicious noises. Harry knows that Louis is purposely making those noises although his expression is rather innocent. It’s amazing, but sexually frustrating at the same time. His mind keeps getting back to last night; knowing the boy makes the same noises as he comes. It’s infuriating!

“You truly are a wonderful cook Harry,” Louis speaks, taking yet another bite with a low moan from deep in his throat, closing his eyes as if he is seizing the moment. 

“Thank you,” Harry smiles. He loves to cook and he loves people who appreciate it even more. Especially beautiful, funny and intelligent guys like Louis.

“Just as good as you expected?” Harry questions teasingly.

Louis smiles at Harry and nods. “It’s probably even better than your flirting abilities.”

“Probably?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Louis chuckles, corner of his eyes crinkle as he laughs; eyes shining brightly.

“Well I guess I’d better up my game huh? To convince you otherwise.”

“Are you talking about your cooking skills or flirting skills?” Louis inquires, eyeing him with a curious look.

“I’m not sure yet. Whatever makes you want to come,” he replies with a smug smile. Before Louis can reply to his sexual innuendo he adds: “come back here, I mean, obviously.” 

“Obviously,” Louis smiles mischievously. 

“When did you move here?”

“As soon as I finished college and saved enough money,” Louis answers, while taking another bite. “Which was only a few months ago.”

“I’m glad I finally ran into you,” Harry admits.

Louis smiles shyly. “Yeah me too.”

“Yeah.”

“When did you move into the apartment building?”

Instead of answering the question, Harry distractedly stares at Louis’ mouth. Leftovers of pasta sauce are at the corner of his mouth. And all Harry wants to do is take it off, preferably with his tongue. However, Harry isn’t quite sure if they are at that stage yet. Yes, they constantly flirt throughout dinner and have delightful and rather insightful conversations, but as far as physical contact; there hasn’t really been any.

Louis coughs loudly, making Harry look up at him instead of his wonderful mouth.

“Sorry,” Harry apologizes. “I was a bit distracted,” he replies honestly.

“I noticed,” Louis grins, licking the pasta sauce out of his corner with his own tongue, making Harry look at his mouth once more.

-

At the end of the night (their conversation kept floating, just as much as the teasing) they are both completely overwhelmed; staring at each other with lustful eyes.

Louis is the first to break the intense contact. He clears his throat before he speaks up: “I might be easy when it comes to food, but I certainly won’t give myself or my arse-“

“Your fantastic arse,” Harry interrupts. 

“-in one night. Even with such a charming man as yourself. Sorry Harry.”

“No I completely understand, but you can’t blame me for being so sexually frustrated with all the noises you made.”

“I just simply really enjoyed your lasagna,” he states seriously, tone of voice mildly flirtatious. 

“Sure you did,” he grins.

They nod at each other, small smiles escaping their lips.

“At least let me be a gentle man and bring you home.”

“Bring me home?” Louis asks amused.

Harry nods and with a very serious expression on his face and a humorless tone he says: “make sure you get home safe.”

“Yeah, we never know what might happen in those few steps I have to take to my apartment.”

“Exactly,” Harry grins.

Walking behind Louis, Harry can’t help but to admire his luscious body. Louis has such a unique and delicious body, which is very noticeable in his fitted tee and jeans. He has such a petite body with curves in all the right places but he still looks strong and toned. 

“It’s unbelievable!” Louis shouts in mock-disbelief when he reaches his door. “Nothing happened!”

“No it didn’t,” Harry grins amused, moving closer towards Louis. 

Louis takes his keys out of his pocket, wanting to open the door, but Harry is almost pressed up behind him, breathing out his warm breath on Louis’ neck. Louis shivers from the ghost touch on his neck and his attempt to get the key in the locks fails. 

“Let me,” Harry says, pressing even further into Louis, big arms folding over his tiny frame and in one attempt he unlocks the door.

Louis steps inside his apartment and turns around, looking up at Harry. 

With the key still in his hand, Harry stares back at Louis, completely fixated on his lips. He desperately wants to kiss the boy, but he doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries. 

Keeping his gaze on Harry as well, Louis licks his lips.

Harry is absolutely certain he's doing it on purpose; to tease Harry once again and this time he’s not leaving it only with flirtatious words and stares. Absentmindedly sliding the key inside his jeans pocket, Harry takes two long strides towards Louis, reaches for the back of his neck and pulls him forwards for an eager kiss.

Kissing each other hotly, gasping into each other’s mouths. Bodies soon grind together in desperate hunger, hands moving on their own accounts; roaming one another. 

Eventually Louis ends the kiss with a lovely groan, breathing erratically as he holds his grip on Harry’s biceps.

Harry wants to continue, already feeling so turned on, but Louis takes a step back. 

“I’ll see you later Harry,” he whispers in a very high-pitched tone, seemingly just as affected as Harry. 

“Bye,” Harry replies, heart still pounding in his chest, breathing irregular. 

The moment Louis wants to walk away and close the door, Harry quickly scoops in and gives Louis one last simple kiss on his lips: tasting Louis and his wonderful lips one last time.  
Louis smiles briefly at Harry before closing his door.

Standing there, hungry for more, Harry adjusts himself in his jeans and tries to suppress the urges to masturbate. He thinks about the disapproving look of his grandma and slowly but surely, his dick softens.

-

After cleaning the dishes, preparing for tomorrow, Harry goes to his bedroom to undress. He takes his pants off and when he folds it neatly over his chair he notices a set of keys in his pocket. At first he is confused, until not even a second later, memories from a few hours ago play back in his mind. He opened Louis’ door and apparently never gave Louis his keys back. He was too focused on Louis and wanting to kiss him to notice or think about the keys.

It’s still a decent time, so Harry walks over to Louis’ apartment to give him back his keys. 

He rings the doorbell, waiting for Louis’ to open his door; but he doesn’t. Which is quite weird, because Harry has his keys; did he leave the house without them?

Waiting a few more seconds and with still no sounds coming from the apartment, Harry turns around. He will give the keys tomorrow. 

However, the moment Harry wants to walk away, he hears an all too familiar high-pitched moan. His heart drops and a small gasp escapes his mouth. Louis is in his apartment: getting himself off (or at least Harry hopes he’s alone, masturbating). 

Harry goes to public places, watched people from the window, but never ever has he breaking and entering into a house to watch. It’s completely unethical and illegal: invading someone’s privacy on a whole new level.

He can’t do this; he can’t go inside and watch the most gorgeous boy getting himself off. He wants to walk away, but another whimper that escapes from Louis’ lips, makes Harry stand frozen on his place; dick already throbbing, arousal spreading through his body.

Is it really breaking and entering if he has the key? If Louis sees him, he could always play innocent; saying he simply wanted to return the key. He did ring the doorbell; didn’t he?

And besides, Harry thinks, every single thing in life happens by fate. Just like it was his fate that he heard Louis last night, or fate that the same boy helped him with his groceries and fate that Louis is exactly what Harry was looking for: someone who could challenge him.

Having found enough well-thought and constructed ideas why it’s okay to enter Louis’ apartment, he carefully and as quietly as possible enters the key in the lock and opens the door. A small creaking sound escapes when Harry opens the door in one swift moment.

Tiptoeing to the hall, he moves over to where the lovely sounds are coming from.

Only a few steps later he is in the bedroom: being faced with the loveliest view: Louis spread out on the bed, above his sheets, fingering himself only a few steps away. 

The room is illuminated with a table lamp, giving Harry more than enough light to see Louis and his beautiful contours. From a side view, Harry stares at Louis who pushes one finger inside, pushing the finger in and out in a rapid pace, occasionally teasing his own rim. With his other hand he touches himself: from playing with his balls, to touching his own nipples and grasping the sheets (and letting out a broken whimper) whenever he (assumingly) hits his prostate. 

Harry has seen many sexual activities, many people getting it on, but never has he witnessed such a beautiful and enticing view. Harry tries to even his breath, tries not to let out a whimper of his own at the lovely sight of Louis pleasuring himself. 

“Hmmm,” Louis moans before taking his finger out of his bum and slicking up his fingers by using his mouth. He looks obscene as he wets his own fingers, taken the fingers in his mouth with ease, sliding it up and down and humming in the process. 

When Louis is apparently happy with the result of his slick fingers, he pushes two of them inside. A small, broken grunt escapes his lips, grinding his body along with the movement. 

When Harry is over the initial shock, being completely fixated at the wonderful sight in front of him, he finally takes the time for his desperate urge to touch himself.

He rubs himself through his jeans, clothed dick already painfully hard and in desperate need of being freed. Unzipping his fly (thankfully barely making noises, especially in comparison with Louis’ lovely grunts and whimpers) he pushes his jeans and boxer down and grasps his cock: letting it spring free. 

His dick is already so stiff, long and thick, unlike any time before. Simply hearing Louis’ sounds already seemed like the most amazing thing in the world, but watching him and his delicious body from a small distance while hearing him make those noises, is like nothing he has ever witnessed. It’s truly sensational.

Usually he makes his cock wet with his own spit or with lube to ease and make the process more pleasant, but he is too scared to make a sound. He doesn’t want Louis to see him like this, looking at him so hungrily. 

He jerks himself off raw, with long, soft strokes. His throbbing dick feels like it is on fire. It hurts, but at the same time it’s so hot. 

Harry already knew that Louis had the most amazing body, but seeing it bare, with sweat forming on it, is exhilarating. How can a guy have such feminine curves and a defined waist but have such strong arms and thick, muscular thighs? How can a guy with such a perfect, angelic face, also have such an amazing body and such a great personality? 

How did Harry ever get so lucky, to meet the boy and to watch him getting off?

Louis presses a third finger inside. Tilting his head back on his pillow, mouth hanging open as small breathes come out of it. His body is shaking, muscles are tense while he grinds his body against his fingers.

All of a sudden, Louis stops his movements and sits up straight.

Harry’s heart beats wildly in his throat; feeling scared out of his mind. Did he see Harry? Did he hear anything?

Trying to hold his breath, taking a few steps further back into the darkness, Harry waits for Louis to finish. Harry knows he hasn’t come yet and from his own experience he knows how painful it is to leave your throbbing, leaking cock untouched; not having the release it needs.

Harry watched intently as he tries to see and understand what Louis is doing and he breathes out a very quiet sigh of relief when not even a minute later it becomes very obvious: Louis spreads out a vibrator and some lube on the bed. 

Opening the lid, Louis smears lube on the blue vibrator before he places it in front of his entrance. Louis moves his hand and pushes the vibrator in. Hissing slightly and groaning softly until it’s fully inside.

Quite soon, Louis is moaning again as he moves the vibrator inside and –out. “Oh yes,” he moans. “Oh yes Harry.”

Harry immediately stops his movement and it takes his brain a few seconds to process the words that came out of Louis’ mouth. Louis moaned his name. Louis fucking moaned his name.

Harry continues his movement on his leaking dick while watching Louis with a smug smile, knowing that Louis is fucking himself thinking of Harry.

Louis pushes on a button and the vibrator start to buzz, Louis whimpers in response, thighs quivering. “Oh yes Harry. Fuck me,” he moans in a pleading tone.

Louis’ words, along with seeing the most beautiful boy grinding his body on his bed with a vibrator in his ass is the best come-material that exists. 

Quickly, speeding up the process, jerking himself harshly, Harry comes while biting his under lip furiously. He has a lot of experience with being soundless, with going through his orgasm without making noises. Occasionally a small groan, from deep in his throat, escapes, but it’s barely there. 

Louis’ is quivering on the bed, whimpering, and it doesn’t take him a lot of time before he comes as well. Untouched. Moaning Harry’s name.

Harry marvels, is amazed at Louis and the way his hips buck up. How he came without touching his own cock. How a beautiful cry escaped his mouth as cum spurts over his lovely stomach and inner thighs. 

Harry wants to stay so desperately and enjoy Louis’ post-orgasm haze, but he really needs to clean himself up and more importantly move out of the house before Louis notices him.

\-----

The doorbell rings and Harry springs out of his bed. 

“How late it is?” he mumbles confused, rudely having been awakened from his nice sleep. He didn’t hear his alarm go off. Bloody hell: he overslept? Quickly grabbing his phone in panic he looks at the time: it’s only 6.30. He breathes out a sigh of relief but at the same time wonders who on earth is at his door at this hour.

“I’m coming!” he speaks, voice still husky and rough from sleep, swiftly putting on sweatpants. As he walks over to his door he tries to make himself a little bit more presentable: getting the sleep out of his eyes and quickly brushes his fingers through his hair in a slight-attempt of taming his wild hair before opening the door.

“Oh hey Louis.” 

“Sorry for ringing on such an early hour, but I can’t find my keys and I looked everywhere! And I really need to go to work!”

‘Of course you can’t find your keys. I had them and I used them to get into your apartment, wanking myself at the sight of you playing with yourself in such a lovely, lovely way.’ Harry feels slightly ashamed with himself, but truthfully after seeing Louis come undone like that (and moaning his name) he knows he wants nothing more than to make Louis come again, but this time from his fingers, his cock. 

“Oh yes, I have your keys. Hold on.”

Louis is also the first guy in years that Harry feels a connection with emotionally. He felt it the second he saw him, the second Louis opened his daring mouth. He knew this boy would be a delightful challenge, a challenge he wants to take on. 

Quickly grabbing his keys from the table, he returns back to Louis. Already knowing how to tease Louis. 

“I noticed it yesterday evening, I went to return them to you, but when I rang nobody answered,” Harry speaks loud and clear, staring at Louis. 

“Oh really?” Louis has a blush on his cheek and his eyes are slightly widened, but his expression soon changes into his usual charming, relaxed self as he shrugs: “I wasn’t home so.”

“Oh that must be it,” Harry agrees, giving Louis a small smile. 

“Well anyway,” Louis scratches his back, sounding slightly uncomfortable. “I really have to go. But I really enjoyed myself yesterday.”

“Me too, you are a very pleasant guest. I wouldn’t mind seeing you over more often.”

Louis smiles at Harry’s words, instantly looking far more relaxed. “Are you sure? I’ll eat all your food.”

“That’s no problem, as long as I can eat you out.” He speaks in such an easy, casual tone, but from the inside Harry is burning with desire: wanting to eat Louis out and do other stuff with Louis. From sexual activities to domestic activities like watching a film. He just really wants Louis.

It takes him a moment to compose himself, but the minute Louis does he looks at Harry with a sly-smile. “Well your lasagna wasn’t that good!”

“I’m making fajitas tonight.”

“Hmmm-mmm,” Louis moans obscenely. “I love fajitas.”

“I’m sure you do,” Harry grins. “So why don’t you come over tonight?”

“I might take you up on that offer.”

Harry takes two steps towards Louis, looking down at Louis with a small smile. “You do that. You can come over whenever you please and you can eat all my food,” he teases.

“Alright,” Louis agrees before taking the initiative; kissing Harry longingly on his mouth, letting his hands slip down to Harry’s bare chest. “See you tonight handsome.”

“Bye beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please be so kind to leave kudos and even better: comments! :)


End file.
